Nii Nii
by Nocake4you
Summary: Petite fille perdue, pied nue sur un pont, elle souhaite reprendre en main ce morceau de rêve qui ne reluit plus depuis longtemps... Car, pour un enfant, l'espoir brille et ne s'éteint jamais.
1. Sur le pont

Ohayo !

Merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fic

Je me suis deja présenté dans mon profil, mais pour ceux qui auraient pas lu, je résume: Je suis Miss-Suika, j'ai 14 ans, et je débute dans l'écriture.

Comme en ce moment, je suis à fond sur Death Note, j'en profite pour écrire cette fic.

Comme je ne l'ai pas terminé, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qu'elle pourra comporter. Elle sera sûrement longue, avec une suite, puisque j'ai envie de la continuer )

A l'heure ou j'écris ça, j'en suis à 7 chapitres.

Ma fanfic est rated K+ en ce moment, mais elle virera sûrement au T dans peu de temps, pour cause de pluie de sang ( miam :p )

Bon, d'ici là, je compte sur vous pour mettre quelques reviews si vous le souhaitez nn

Bonne lecture !

°O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o°

C'était une nuit plutôt pluvieuse. Donc, il fallait bien l'admettre, déprimante. Le ciel était entièrement assombri par les nuages, et même les rayons de lune, pleine ce soir-là, ne parvenaient pas à percer ces épais tas de vapeurs d'un noir d'encre.

C'était comme ça depuis plusieurs jours deja. Un orage grondait en permanence sur toute la région du Kanto, obligeant n'importe quel individu à sortir le moins possible pour éviter de se tremper jusqu'au os.

Le jour le ciel était gris clair, avec une touche de brouillard.

La nuit, il était noir, avec une touche de brun. Cette association de couleurs déposait une atmosphère pesante sur chaque ville, chaque rue, chaque jardin.

Yagami Raito se souciait peu de l'ambiance menacante de la rue dans laquelle il marchait. Ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de se vider la tête. D'oublier un peu l'affaire dans laquelle il s'était engagée.

Ce Kira allait finir par le rendre fou.

L'etudiant possédait un self-control impressionnant, mais en dehors de ça et de ses capacités intellectuelles, il était comme tout le monde : Il devait quelquefois penser à autre chose et l'air frais lui faisait du bien.

D'autant plus qu'a présent que L. l'avait délivré, il avait plus que jamais besoin d'être seul.

Vu que le détective lui disait qu'il ne le soupconnait plus, il lui avait autorisé de sortir durant une heure pour ne pas se contredire. Mais avec un emetteur, bien entendu.

Ce manque de confiance était devenu une habitude entre les deux garçons. Et Raito avait beau répéter le plus sincèrement du monde qu'il n'était pas Kira, de toutes les manières et de tout les tons, il savait bien que celui qui se faisait appeler Ryuzaki n'en démordrait pas. Il savait parfaitement que les soupçons du jeune détective étaient restés figés à 1 , figé comme la glace, figé comme les yeux du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Raito soupira sous son parapluie blanc, en se disant qu'il coulerait beaucoup d'eau sous les ponts avant que L. n'accepte définitivement son innocence.

La pluie se faisait de plus en plus rude, martelant les murs, les fenêtres.

Raito s'était retrouvé sur un chemin de campagne, qui menait à un pont en pierre. Celui-ci reliait la sortie de la ville à un autre chemin caillouteux et boueux. La construction semblait ancienne et passait au-dessus d'une rivière sombre. L'eau de pluie semblait avoir rempli considérablement son niveau.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains avait dû parcourir la moitié de la ville inconsciament. Mais l'effet était bon : il se sentait plus léger après une bonne marche.

Il s'appreta à tourner le stalons, repartir vers le QG. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Ses yeux écartèrent le rideau de pluie durant quelques instants.

Au centre du pont, se dessinait une mnuscule silhouette. On pouvait se demander durant quelques instants si il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal, mais même les aniaux n'ont pas un air aussi faible. Non, à première vue, c'était bien un humain qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'etudiant. Plus précisément, une petite fille.

Elle ne devait pas dépasser la taille d'une fillette de 6 ans. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au bassin, lisses et noirs, trempés par la pluie. Elle portait une robe longue qui laissait dépasser ses chevilles. La couleur du vêtement se rapprochait de celle des pierres qui formaient le pont. Ses petites mains serraient le bord de la construction, comme si celui-ci allait s'écrouler à tout moments. Ses pieds étaient nus et boueux, ce qui laissait supposer que la fillette était passée par le chemin un peu plus loin pour arriver ici.

Sa tête était penchée, ses cheveux masquait son visage. Enfin, la dernière chose qui laissait un sentiment d'inquietude à l'égard de l'enfant, c'est qu'elle étai trempée. De ses cheveux dégoulinants à sa robe qui collait à sa peau, on pouvait trés bien dire qu'elle était là depuis un bon moment.

N'importe qui se serait inquieté devant ce spectacle plus qu'étrange. Raito, lui, ne faisait que constater. D'ou pouvait venir cette enfant ? L'hypothèse la plus vraimemsable, c'était une fugue, ni plus, ni moins.

Elle eternua soudain, réveillant Raito de ses hypothèses diverses. Puis, elle sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence, et le regarda, dévoilant son visage.

Une longue frange effilée permettait d'entrevoir de grands yeux noirs. C'est un visage de fillette toute jeune, mais l'expression de ses yeux aurait été normale si elle avait eu le double de son âge.

L'enfant et le jeune homme s'observèrent durant quelques secondes. Puis, la petite fille se mit à courir vers lui. Emettant de petits bruits sourds à chacun de ses pas dans les flaques de boue et d'eau. Lorsqu'elle arriva en face de Raito, elle aggripa une de ses manches pour l'inciter à le suivre. Sans trop poser de question, Raito lui obéit et se laisse entrainer par cette poignée faible. Il pose tout de même une question :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, elle designe avec l'index de sa main gauche un point situé sur les berges de la rivière, un peu plus bas.

Entre les branches d'un arbre mort, se trouve un petit tas de chiffons qui s'avère être une peluche difforme. Elle représente un chat en peluche, souillé par la boue et l'eau. Un espèce de grelot terni par le temps est attaché à sa queue, celui-ci emettant un bruit de grelot aigre lorsqu'il est agitée par la force du vent.

- Hein ? C'est pour _ça _que tu est planté là depuis des heures ?

Hochement de tête confirmatif de la fillette, qui ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

Raito comprend qu'il va devoir aller chercher ce truc miteux s'il ne veut pas avoir la mort d'une gamine sur la conscience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le voilà donc qui descend avec précaution dans les berges. IL escalade un grillage, prend le bout de tissu en se prenant deux ou trois branches dans la figure, puis retourne de l'autre côté, pour finalement tendre la peluche poisseuse à l'enfant.

Celle-ci reprit doucement tout ce dont elle semblait disposer.

A la vue de ce tout petit être, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son principal bien, Raito ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Dis-moi, tu peux me dire ce que tu fait ici ?

La gamine le regarde sans répondre, puis, après quelques secondes, elle répond, d'une voix fluette et douce :

- Je cherche mon Nii-Nii.

°O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o°

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Pour ceux qui ignorent ce que veut dire Nii-Nii, pensez à l'appelation japonaise "Grand frère" : c'est tout simplement un équivalent de cet appelation que j'ai tiré d'un manga récent.

Je vais pas commencer à vous faire du chantage : vous laissez une review si vous en avez envie et que ça vous plait. C'est juste que c'est quand même encourageant et que je suis en etat de faire de même pour vos fics à vous, chuis pas une ingrate ( enfin je crois... )

Je posterais le deuxième chapitre dans la semaine si tous va bien.

Arigato again de m'avoir lu :3


	2. cadette cherche aîné

Coucou les jeunes !

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, c'est très encourageant de savoir que certaines personnes me lisent, donc arigato à mes revieweurs et à ceux qui lisent tout de même sans reviews !!!

**Ilkaria**, Ca me fait plaisir que tu me dises que je respecte le caractère des persos nn J'ai toujours peur de me retrouver à côté de la plaque sur ce point-là XD

**vivelespseudosextralongs**, ( ouf XD ) C'est pas très grave la longueur du review, du moment qu'il y a review :D

**lulu342**... Ah ben tu verras bien hein nn C'est sûr que ca serait pas triste !

**Eolane**, Je te donne Raito si tu veux :3 Et j'ai la ( sale ? ) habitude de faire des OS et des histoires avec des relations fraternelles, héhé...

Et puis moi j'ai un grand frère, mais il est chiant XD Et en plus, il a une tête d'oeuf --' Mais je l'aime bien quand même )

Ensuite, gomen pour avoir mis autant de temps à répondre, j'ai mes raisons... Pour le moment, j'ai écrit 8 chapitres, et je ne sais pas si il y aura une suite.

Je vais prendre la bonne habitude de mettre les copyrights, parce que... ben parce que X3

Donc, Yagami Raito appartient à lui-même XD et à ses créateurs Takeshi Obata ( dessins ) et Tsugumi Ôba ( scénario ).

La petite brune avec sa peluche neko est de ma création. Vous connaitrez son nom plus tard nn

Et maintenant, bonne lecture !!! D

°O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o°

- Ton Nii-Nii ?

Raito n'a jamais entendu ce type de surnom. Mais il est facile d'en comprendre le sens avec un peu de jugeote : une contraction de l'appelation "Nii-san", qui signifie "grand frère".

La petite fille repousse une mèche de ses cheveux dégoulinants avec un doigt de la main, puis met ses mains derrière son dos avec un sourire. Un sourire qui a quelque chose de félin.

- Oui, mon Nii-Nii. Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi, et il me ressemble...

Une enfant qui cherche son grand frère... L'inverse aurait été plus logique. Quel genre de personne ne se soucie pas d'une fillette de cet âge ?

Il est vrai qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un que Raito connait...

Hein ? Non, impossible. Cette personne ne peut PAS avoir de petite soeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il imagine ?

- Tu penses que ton Nii-Nii habite quelque part part ici ?

- Oui, on me l'a dit ! Donc, je le cherche.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

La petite fille replace ses bras contre sa poitrine et serre sa peluche contre elle.

- Je me suis enfuie de mon orphelinat il ya 2 jours.

L'ancien possesseur du Death Note ressent un étrange sentiment de pitié, mais également un peu d'admiration. Quelle est cette enfant qui part d'un endroit chaud et sec pour se tremper dans de la boue et de l'eau sale, juste pour retrouver quelqu'un qui semble l'avoir complètement oublié ?

- Ils doivent me chercher, mais je n'y retournerais pas.

Soudain, l'orpheline se met à grelotter. Son expression se fige, ses petites jambes flageolent. Raito a juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol froid.

Que faire ? La ramener de là ou elle vient, cet orphelinat que Raito aperçoit derrière quelques rangées d'arbres plus loin, serait sans doute la sagesse. Mais elle semblait sérieuse lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle n'y retournerait pas. Si il la ramenait, elle fuguerait sans doute encore, et ça se passerait peut-être moins bien que cette fois...

De plus, il n'a plus le temps. Il a un quart d'heure pour revenir au QG, et selon ses calculs, il lui faudra marcher environ 20 minutes pour atteindre l'orphelinat.

L'étudiant prend le petit être frêle dans ses bras. L'amener au QG ? Il ne voit que ça. Heureusement, elle ne semble pas peser beaucoup, même avec le poids de l'eau sur sa robe et ses cheveux. Il lui touche le front : elle est brûlante. Rien d'étonnant, si elle a passé deux jours et une nuit dans la forêt. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle n'ait rien à part cette fièvre.

Avec tout ça, il ne sait toujours pas comment elle s'appelle...

°O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o°

Et voilà D

Bon, je ne vais pas dire quand je posterais le second chapitre parce que ca sera sûrement pas ça, donc je m'abstiens... XD

Reviews :o


	3. A son chevet

Re les gens !

Bon, j'étais pas parti, j'étais pas resté, mais j'ai pris mes vacances comme tout le monde…

Ca ne veut pas dire que l'histoire a stagné, bien au contraire ! Même si elle n'est pas publiée, elle compte une trentaine de chapitres à présent ! Je m'efforcerais de les poster, ça me fera améliorer ma technique de Word que je ne maîtrise pas très bien…

Voilà donc le 3eme chapitre qui a bien eu le temps de refroidir

Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée, parce que ça va pas être facile pour tout le monde j'imagine ( moi en première XD ).

Bonne lecture !

°O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o°

Raitooooo !!!!

Une voix aigu et féminine : ça, ça ne peut être que Misa qui a compris que son « petit ami » vient d'arriver.

Le dit petit ami retire avec lassitude ses chaussures, et aussi avec douceur, car la gamine est toujours dans ses bras. La jeune femme blonde ne tarde pas à arriver, vêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit légèrement transparente.

Misa, ne crie pas si fort…

Gomen, Raito, mais tu as mis tellement de temps à rentrer…

Pas plus qu'il ne fallait…

Raito…

Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?...

Misa pointe du doigt la petite chose tremblante et presque endormie dans les bras de l'étudiant.

Je l'ai trouvé sous la pluie. Je crois qu'elle est fiévreuse.

Oh…

Misa est clairement étonnée par la situation, ne sachant pas si elle doit trouver ça mignon ou pas… Elle sourit au bout de quelques secondes. Un sourire maternel.

J'ai compris : va te sécher. Je m'en occupe.

Raito ne peut qu'accepter, lui-même trempé par la fillette sur lui. Il la donne délicatement à Misa et se dirige vers sa chambre pour se sécher. Après, direction la salle des ordinateurs.

Le père de Raito semble soulagé de voir son fils rentrer peu de temps après : il a du dépasser de quelques minutes le délai accordé.

L se retourne à moitié à l'arrivée de ce qui était son ancien suspect.

- J'allais envoyer quelqu'un pour aller te chercher, Yagami-kun.

- J'ai…

Raito n'a pas le temps de s'expliquer que Misa débarque en trombe dans la salle, l'air affolé. Elle va carrément se jeter dans les bras de son fiancé.

C'est… C'est la petite fille que tu as apportée ici ! J'ai pris sa température et elle a 40° de fièvre ! J'ai peur que ce soit grave…

La troupe qui se tient prés de l'ordinateur semble visiblement étonnée. L, lui, s'est à présent entièrement retourné.

Une petite fille ?

J'allais… J'allais vous l'expliquer à tous. Cette fillette s'est écroulée devant moi après que j'ai récupéré sa peluche dans un arbre.

Et tu l'as amenée ici sans prévenir ? Les hôpitaux sont ouverts la nuit.

C'est que…

Raito ! Viens !

Misa avait raison : la petite n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme. Rouge comme une pivoine, elle halète et agrippe les draps du lit si forts que les jointures de ses mains sont blanches. Des gouttes de sueur et des larmes perlent sur son visage. Misa s'applique à changer la compresse sur son front, tandis que chacun entoure le lit du petit corps souffrant, en cherchant une solution.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On l'amène à l'hôpital ?

Je crois que ce serait préférable, Misa.

Je connais une clinique qui possède un service pédiatrie pas très loin.

Que faisons-nous, Ryuzaki ?

Le détective ne répond pas. Il ne s'était approché du lit que quelques secondes, et s'était ensuite assis sur une chaise, la peluche miteuse de l'enfant dans ses mains. Et il laisse voir une expression troublée, ce qui n'est pas peu dire lorsqu'on sait de qui on parle…

Ryuzaki ?

Misa, est-ce que tu peux veiller sur cette enfant pour cette nuit ?

Heu… Oui… Oui, je pense pouvoir faire nuit blanche. Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Je peux et faire confiance pour rester à son chevet ?

Oui, mais… Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

Ca m'étonnerait juste que le personnel soit parfaitement compétent à cette heure.

Le brun se relève, et sans un mot de plus, se dirige vers la salle des contrôles, accompagné des enquêteurs, qui se posent des questions…

Lorsque, peu de temps plus tard, on arrête les recherches pour la nuit, Raito s'étire et s'apprête à se glisser dans ses draps, lorsqu'il aperçoit L, à la porte de la chambre de l'enfant inconnue. Il entend la voix de Misa indiquer que la fillette va mieux.

Ryuzaki ?

Ah, c'est toi, Yagami-kun.

Le détective ferme doucement la porte de la chambre.

J'ai conseillé à Misa-chan de rajouter du sucre dans l'eau qu'elle lui fait boire. Ca passe mieux…

Ryuzaki, pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital ?

L ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard croisa, celui de son interlocuteur, fatigué.

- Yagami-kun, tu nous a dit tout à l'heure qu'avant de s'évanouir, cette petite fille t'avais dit qu'elle cherchait une personne très proche d'elle.

- C'est exact, elle appelait cette personne son Nii-Nii, donc j'ai fait el rapprochement avec un grand frère. Mais quel est le rapport ?

- Et bien…

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire apparut sur le visage du brun.

Cette enfant s'appelle Nana. Et celui qu'elle appelle Nii-Nii, c'est moi.

°O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o°

Et voilà un troisième chapitre de publié !

J'espère que j'ai bien respecté les caractères des personnages. Sinon, ben… tant pis XD

Reviews ? Non ? Bon…

J'vous aime quand même hein XD


	4. Nana

Misa sortit de la chambre le lendemain à 6 h 30 du matin. Chacun avait déjà entamé la journée, motivé par la piste fraîche qu'ils gorgeaient tous d'espoir. L'équipe anti-kira se tenait au fait que avait un lien professionnel avec l'agence Yotsuba. C'était une piste à ne pas abandonner, et au contraire, à approfondir avec les moyens les plus sophistiqués possible.

Elle va beaucoup mieux. Sa fièvre a baissée à 38.1. Elle dort bien à présent.

Et soudain, à la surprise générale, L avait demandé à aller voir l'enfant endormie. Misa avait jugé cela comme peu recommandée, mais elle n'avait pas insisté, en raison du simple fait que L lui avait proposé de la relayer tout de suite,et qu'une nuit perdue, ce n'était décidément pas dans ses habitudes, ni ses moyens.

Ce qui n'était également pas dans les habitudes du détective, c'était de s'excuser platement auprès des policiers et de se défiler pour une raison aussi surprenante.

Je suis désolé, vous tous. Il va sans doute falloir que vous vous débrouilliez sans moi pour la journée… Je m'excuse.

Une fois le brun parti dans la chambre de la malade, Raito avait excusé sa conduite du mieux qu'il pouvait en expliquant le lien de parenté entre sa « trouvaille » et Ryuuzaki. Ce qui avait étonné, voire choqué, le reste de ses collègues.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir beaucoup dormi durant la nuit, se demandant si L ne lui mentait pas. Mais il n'avait trouvé aucune preuve ou raison d'un tel mensonge. Non, en fait, il avait surtout été étonné du fait que cette gamine avait justement atterri dans ses bras… Sans doute le destin, à moins qu'il y ait un quelconque rapport avec Kira ?

Mais Misa avait annoncé que la fillette se sentait mieux, il avait rejeté cette hypothèse : il voyait simplement Kira partout, ou plutôt, des indices concernant Kira partout. Et ce n'était probablement bon pour rien…

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que l'enquête pu enfin reprendre normalement, étant donné que L passait beaucoup de temps dans la chambre de Nana. R4aito avait bien mémorisé ce nom si peu commun.

Misa et L entrèrent, suivi peu de temps après par une petite fille qui était haute comme 3 pommes, mais qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à celle qui avait fait irruption dans la vie de Ryuuzaki il y a quelques jours.

Quand Raito l'avait ramassée sur le pont, elle ressemblait à un petit animal sauvage, les griffes et les oreilles en moins. Mais ses yeux, son sourire, le poids de son corps presque évanescent contre lui, tout cela faisait penser à un chaton trouvé dans un carton un jour de pluie.

A présent, Nana se présentait comme l'une de plus jolies petites filles qu'on puisse voir, se tenant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le visage éclairé par intermittence par les écrans d'ordinateur devant elle. Elle se tenait parfaitement debout, grâce à de bons soins prodigués durant 5 jours.

Sa longue chevelure noire, qui la faisait auparavant ressembler à un poney du Shetland, avait été raccourcie au niveau du milieu du dos, et coiffée avec soin : la gamine avait les cheveux lâchés. Seule une minuscule couette, à la manière de Misa, soutenait une petite touffe de cheveux à droite de son crâne, maintenue par un ruban rouge vif. Elle était encore un peu pâle, mais elle avait visiblement repris des couleurs. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge, ornementée de froufrous vers le bas, la taille et les poignets. A en juger par l'excentricité de la tenue, Misa avait du l'habiller avec une robe d'une de ces grandes poupées de porcelaine. A noter que la fillette ne devait guère dépasser la taille de celles-ci.

Mais le plus beau dans cet ensemble était ses yeux, de grands yeux noirs qui observaient presque à la loupe le monde autour d'elle, monde qui devait lui paraître bien grand. Elle tenait toujours à la main sa vieille peluche, qui avait été lavée et raccommodée.

Cependant, à la différence de son frère, ses yeux possédaient des reflets de vie, ce qui les rendait encore plus beaux, encore plus envoûtants. Encore plus vivants. Parce que, le jour ou Raito l'avait trouvé, la première chose qui lui avait sauté aux yeux, c'était, malgré ce corps décharné, malgré cet air épuisé, ces grands yeux pleins de vie, qui réclamaient de l'aide et un peu de bonté dans ce monde si brutal.

De là ou elle était, Nana regarda successivement son frère, Misa, puis le reste du groupe qui la détaillait elle aussi en silence. Son regard s'arrêté un peu plus longtemps sur Raito. Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

Tu peux t'avancer, Nana. Personne, ici, ne te veut de mal.

Les paroles de son grand frère semblèrent rassurer la petite fille, et elle s'avança doucement. Son regard si envoûtant se fit plus confiant, et elle s'inclina légèrement.

Je m'appelle Nana, j'ai 5 ans. Enchanté.


End file.
